happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Claw to Claw
Claw to Claw is an HTFF Episode and part of Specy Spooktacular III. Episode Roles Starring *Bro and Tyke Featuring *Cub *Tech *Handy *Disco Bear *Tarsy * Velo * Zap *Zapper Appearing *Lumpy Plot The episode begins with Bro and Tyke arriving at the arcade, where Bro keeps Tyke from entering by tying him to a telephone pole. As Bro enters, Tyke slips free and follows after. Tyke looks around the arcade, trying to find something to play when he spots a claw machine in a dark corner. He runs over to it and puts in a coin, only to be upset when it doesn't start, and looking he finds it has been unplugged, so he plugs it back it. Instantly the machine starts up, and Tyke begins playing, but he is upset when the claw refuse to move where he wants. Giving up, Tyke walks away, unaware that the claw from the machine has lowered out of the prize slot. As the claw follows after Tyke, the machine sends out a surge of energy to all the games in the arcade. Cub is seen playing whack-a-mole, and starts to giggle when the mallet rises from his hands, only to be shushed as it smashes his head in. Meanwhile, Tech is playing a shooting game with Handy, and winning as Handy is unable to use his gun. Joking around, Tech points the gun at Handy and pulls the trigger, freaking her out when a lazer shoots out and burns through Handy's chest. Tech runs away in terror, pssing Disco Bear playing a dancing game. He spots Tech and becomes distracting, making him mess up, which causes the game to electrocute him to death. Velo plays a racing game until the seat flings him into the screen, causing him to be electrocuted. Zap uses a slot machine before the machine whacks him with its own handle and buries him in coins. AT this time Bro watches Zapper and Tarsy play a fighting game and cheers on Tarsy as he beats Zappers character. Suddenly a fish pops out of the game and punches Tarsy, sending him flying into Tech. Bro and Zapper scream and run, but Zapper is killed when pucks from an air hockey table fly at him and cut him to bits. As Bro rushes to the exit he hears a scream and turns to see Tyke being attacked by the claw from the claw machine, and wanting to keep his brother safe, Bro rushes over and leaps on the claw. The claw lashes around and ends up smashing into Tyke before reattaching, and pulling Bro through the prize slot. The episode then ends with Lumpy playing the claw machine and winning. He claims his prize which is the mutilated remains of Bro. Deaths #Cub's head is smashed in. #Handy has a laser shot through his chest. # Disco Bear is electrocuted when he messes up on a dancing game. # Velo is electrocuted when a seat flings him into a screen # Zap is whacked by a handle of a slot machine, which then buries him with its coins #Tarsy is sent flying into Tech, killing them both. #Zapper is sliced by air hockey pucks. #Tyke is smashed. #Bro is pulled through a prize slot and mutilated. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular